


rex flirts when he's drunk

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: The boys finally convince Rex to go drinking with them, just to have him sneak off to flirt with a bartender the whole time!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: hello there [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	rex flirts when he's drunk

“For the last time, I am not going to 79’s with you! I have work to get done.” This was the last thing Rex said before getting dragged to 79’s by almost every trooper in the 501st battalion. He really wasn't planning on going, but there's not a person in the galaxy that can resist the combined puppy eyes of all those troopers.

It had been a while since he'd joined them, but the woman with four arms behind the bar didn't look like she was new. Maybe he had just never seen her. She had an eyebrow cocked at a man waving his empty glass at her, cleaning the bartop with one hand and serving drinks with the other three. Rex turned away when Fives called out to him, but for some reason, the woman made herself comfortable in the back of his mind. 

He and the other guys took turns buying rounds, telling stories, and correcting each other when one of them got a detail wrong.

"Nah, it was on Dantooine! I know it was!"

"You're full of shit, Kix."

Rex couldn't remember when he stopped counting the drinks he'd downed, but it was definitely more than he had meant to have. The guys' faces were blurring together, and he giggled to himself when he realized it was just as hard for him to set them apart as it was for most people.

"Ahhh-I'm gonna get s'more." He slurred, sliding out of the booth they were crammed in. 

Not waiting for a reply, he stumbled over to the bar where he practically fell into a seat.

"You alright there, bud?"

It was the four-armed woman, and she was even prettier up close.

"Nah, but iss'okay. You a codru'ji?" Rex had to waste a bit of brain power pronouncing that right, and it seemed to pay off if her smile was anything to go by.

"Half, but yeah. Dad's a Devaronian, hence the horns." She pointed at the stubby points on her forehead. "Don't think I've seen you here before."

He shook his head, then dropped it into his hands when the world began to spin. "Ughhh...M'Rex."

The woman huffed a laugh. "Name's Io. And I hate to tell ya this, but you're too far gone for me to serve you anymore."

"S'okay. Jus' wanted to say hi...and that you're really pretty."

With his head still buried in his arms, he couldn't see the way Io's dark reddish-brown skin blushed a little darker.

"Thanks, but you really wanna spend your time with me? I'm afraid I'm not the most interesting character here, bud."

Rex shrugged as well as he could manage and picked his head back up to give her a dopey grin. "Says who?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Says just about any story these guys would give you. I just can't compete."

He leaned his chin on his hand, still smiling like an idiot. "I've heard most of 'em. Now I wanna hear yours."

Io shook her head with a smile of her own. "Let me handle these guys, and I'll tell you a story." She pointed to a few clones that had ambled up to the bar.

He gave her a drunken salute and watched as she moved with a grace that wouldn't normally be expected of a woman as stocky as Io, not to mention the extra arms. Every limb moved in practiced tandem, filling drinks from the taps and serving them up to each man. It was like watching a droid work, but with more fluid motions than any mechanical being. Rex didn't realize that he was staring until she walked back over and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hi, Io."

"Hey mister. What kinda story you wanna hear?"

"Hmmm...somethin' from when you were a kid. I like those ones 'cause I don't hear 'em much."

Swallowing down any questions about the lack of a clone's childhood, she picked a random memory and began talking. It was easier as she went along, tending to patrons and watching Rex's expressions change with the story. By the time she finished, it was almost closing time.

"I like your voice."

"Yeah?" She hadn't expected that, but she supposed it was different from a lot of people on Coruscant.

"Mhmm. Kinda drawl-y. It's nice."

Io started cleaning up with three hands and patted his hand with the other. "Thanks, sweetheart. You got any friends I can help you find?"

"I don't wanna go back, I wanna stay with you." He laced his fingers with hers and held the back of her hand against his cheek. 

She sighed, not knowing who to look for. "Sorry honey, but you gotta get home and I gotta close up shop here."

"No." He pouted, nuzzling her hand with his cheek. "It's not home anyways."

Hearing him say that hurt, but knowing she couldn't really help hurt more. "Honey, look at me." It took him a second, but he managed. "I'll give you my number and we can talk later, but right now we need to find your friends, okay?"

Rex pouted even harder, but he did tell her a couple names she could shout for over the slowly fading background noise. Soon enough, Echo and Fives were there to prop him up between them and help him out of the bar. Just when they were getting through the door, Rex grabbed the frame and called out, "I can see you again, right?"

Io laughed to herself and called back, "Yeah honey, you better!"

The boys around him whistled and teased, but Rex wouldn't give a damn until he was hungover the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just now noticing that the way I wrote Rex's drunken speech pattern is very similar to Io's 'space southern' accent. Oh well.


End file.
